Clan talk:Stellarstop
Is this article even needed anymore? The members of this clan never update the Wiki page, the site has literally 5 members and they never log in to RuneScape anymore. ___________ Now while you are anonymous, I will not be. The clan page is still as necessary as any clan. In fact, no clan "needs" a wiki page, so you're argument is flawed right there. The clan is still quite active with a healthy number of people still online and active. At the present moment, the main leaders have mostly retired from Runescape (besides 2-3), however this is an issue currently being dealt with. On the same extent you're (which must be some astranged guess) statement of members on the forum is inaccurate. The page has little need to be updated since nothing has changed within the clan (besides members name, which has now been removed since it is not a very accurate list). Please before you waste time posting such things, gather proper information before stating false information. Dylan Bowyer 11:27, May 11, 2011 (UTC) ---- Hi Dylan, I was rude in my opening post and for that I apoligise, however I would like to point out the following: * There hasn't been a proper edit since 5 January 2011. It was constantly targeted by vandalism and spammers. * Where's the information regarding the Minecraft Servers? * Why is there information about Stellar Cast? There hasn't been one since August 2009. * Twitter? Never seen the forum use it. * Youtube channel hasn't been updated since February 2010, it's never used or updated. * No one uses the Teamspeak Channel. Up to you, if you think this article should remain, keep it. Otherwise, take those points into consideration. I would seriously consider deleting it seeing as you're the only member of the forum who updated this page, the members have been in decline for nearly two years. Down to probably 8 on the forum if you're lucky, this problem seems to be taking a long time to address. You haven't had any luck with Recruiting Events, as Ille and Kujalah have disappeared. The remaining members have not heard any other form of ideas to solve it despite the fact you keep saying it's being looked at. There's been no new updates or announcements. ___ Alright then. Proper editing, yes, I realise that. But that mostly goes down to the points you listed below. Minecraft servers. Contemplation for this. It may or may not be added. This is a "Runescape" clan, which doubles as a Stellar Dawn fansite. Minecraft is just another game we all play as a community, rather than a 'clan' or 'fansite'. Stellar Cast. I do agree with you on that. It is there (though needs to be changed) because it is still a system we will be doing. Though it's release is dependant on Jagex releasing Stellar Dawn. Which, knowing them, probably won't be soon. So I agree with that being un-updated. Twitter. Twitter is used, so that just means you aren't familiar with it. It is not integrated with the forum for basically the purpose that everything said on it (as well as with the Facebook page) is what has already been said on the forums. Youtube Channel I will have to put in the same boat as Stellar Cast. Should be changed, but it is staying as part of the clan's systems. It will be used again, for Stellar Dawn. For the teamspeak part, you are strongly mistaken. Isn't much more I can say on that. It's used weekly, which is why we have it. Recruting, you're also behind in. It is going at a nice rate. Kujalah is back, whilst Ille is not. He is more than compadent (and has already proved thus) to keep the clan on a strong track.